


[podfic] Positive reinforcement

by reena_jenkins, towardsmorning



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Community: yj_anon_meme, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, ITPE 2016, Podfic, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsmorning/pseuds/towardsmorning
Summary: (Prompt: I want to see Batman acting as a parental figure towards Robin. And to be awesome at it. You could maybe include hugs?)

  "Batman is looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes that anyone else would be likely to find intimidating, but which Robin knows well enough to interpret as Batman's 'what is the appropriate way to respond to people who are actually remotely normal' face."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Positive reinforcement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160023) by [towardsmorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsmorning/pseuds/towardsmorning). 



  
**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff, Family, BATFAMILY, Batfamily Feels, Hugs, Community: yj_anon_meme ****

**Length:**  00:08:51  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(YJ\)%20_Positive%20reinforcement_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123068.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)

 


End file.
